


Now's Not The Time

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Polygrumps, Razzabang - Freeform, Sexting, ShipGrumps, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loses a bet and jumpstarts a hot sexting session with Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now's Not The Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Work in progress!]

Dan lay sprawled out on his unmade bed, one palm over his eyes.

It's never easy to have a long, hard day right after a long, hard night, but he had unfortunately suffered it. Recording for the next Ninja Sex Party album went on long into the wee morning hours, but hey, at least they were closing in on the finish line; an old friend in another time zone called at 5:00 AM to talk, but Dan didn't have the heart to ignore an unintentionally early call from someone so dear; hundreds of car horns from the morning commute interrupted the precious few hours of sleep he attempted to get, but he stayed in bed anyway as the bright sun burned through his window. Finally he was laying on his bed again, near exhaustion, after coming home from recording Steam Train episodes for three hours.

_Maybe I'll just go to sleep - who cares that it's 12:30 in the afternoon?_ , Dan thought to himself as he rubbed his drooping eyelids. The sun was hot as it streamed through the window and prickled his skin, which gave him an uncomfortably warm headache. Reaching wildly with one arm, not looking at what he was doing, he pulled the thin Ikea curtain over the window and rolled onto his side. He absentmindedly pulled his phone from his pants pocket, thumbing the screen to set his alarm. As he did so, a new message suddenly flashed across the dim screen: One new message, 12:33 PM - Barry Kramer. "Nngh, Bear, what is it..." Dan groaned out loud to no one but himself as he swiped to open the message. ...He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he looked at the screen - why the hell did Barry send this to him?

It was... a butt?

Dan shifted his weight so that he was propped up on his elbows; he hastily texted a reply.   
_3/16/2015: 12:34 PM_  
 _To: Barry Kramer_  
  
_what the fuck is this bare ass doing on my phone??_

After sending the message, he closed the picture and locked the phone screen. Dan was so tired, he could fall asleep sitting up like that, but now he was too curious to even close his eyes. Waiting for a reply felt like it took a whole month. Finally, the phone buzzed at him:  
_One new message_  
 _3/16/2015: 12:38 PM_  
 _Barry Kramer_

_you like what you see, Dan?_

Frustrated, Dan furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment before replying. "I'd rather be looking at the inside of my eyelids, but this isn't bad either," he allowed himself to silently admit, although it wasn't clear who it belonged to.   
_3/16/2016: 12:40 PM_  
 _To: Barry Kramer_  
  
_TO WHOM DOES THIS ASS BELONG_

As the text whooshed off, Dan couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt for being so short with Barry, although he could've sworn he'd told Barry about his busy schedule as he was finishing up Steam Train that morning. Dan sat up with a heavy sigh that morphed into a yawn; he pulled his shirt over his head and began unbuttoning his jeans before he heard his phone buzz again.   
_One new message_  
 _3/16/2016: 12:44 PM_  
 _Barry Kramer_

_That's not what I asked!_

Dan rolled his eyes at the reply. "Come on man, now's not the time," Dan said aloud this time, tossing his phone onto his bed with some aggression. All he wanted to do was go the fuck to sleep, but even that was being ruined for him. He pulled off his jeans one leg at a time, tossing them on the floor next to his shirt. The phone didn't even have time to dim before the next message arrived:  
_One new message_  
 _3/16/2016: 12:44 PM_  
 _Barry Kramer_

_I lost a bet with Arin, if you really must know_

Dan blinked, trying to make sense of Barry's reply. So... that was... Barry's butt? Something about that realization made the blood leave his head. Dan grabbed his phone before flopping down, back first, onto the messy bed. He sighed, looking around the room for a moment before sliding one hand under the waistband of his boxers. He was just tired enough to not care how far he went in the text he began to type.    
_3/16/2015: 12:48 PM_  
 _To: Barry Kramer_  
  
_What a tease. Turn around?_  
  
  Dan smirked to himself, hesitating, before sending it. 'Why not?' he mused. As he waited anxiously for a reply, he subconsciously began to touch himself - he gently yanked at his semi, feeling its warm thickness between his curled fingers. His breathing hitched quietly as he closed his eyes and continued to make himself hard as he thought of Barry's ass.  
_One new message_  
 _3/16/2016: 12:51 PM_  
 _Barry Kramer_

_Seriously?_

Dan sighed, laughing at little at Barry's comment. He didn't want Barry to if Barry didn't want to, but he couldn't help trying - _'A nice little J.O. sesh would be perfect before going the fuck to sleep_ ,' Dan thought smugly as he tapped out a reply to Barry with one hand.   
_3/16/2016: 12:52 PM_  
 _To: Barry Kramer_  
  
_...Please?_

He could imagine the look on Barry's face now - well, not so much the look, if he was in the company of others, but the way his cheeks blushed and his eyes darted around when he was flustered. Barry had an unusually good poker face, but Dan knew his teasing texts were the one thing make Barry's face red. Dan closed his eyes as he waited patiently, working his shaft at a steady pace again. The tender skin of his cock grew more and more taut as he grew more aroused; it was a relaxed kind of arousal though, and he was enjoying having the alone time at last. Unintentionally, Dan began to nod off - the sounds of the outside world became more muffled, his hand around his cock relaxed, and...  The phone vibrated again, waking Dan up immediately. His eyes fluttered open as he grabbed for his phone; he opened the text from Barry.  "Fucking jackopt," Dan breathed aloud, his tired eyes widening at the sight of the picture he received.   
  
  Presented without any text preceding it, a picture of Barry's handsomely urbane, naked midsection lit up the screen. Incredibly turned on and nearly drooling at the sight, he took his time examining the picture before answering. The picture was snapped in a mirror's reflection, he could tell, Barry's arms and legs just barely out of frame. Thick wisps of dark brown hair swirled over Barry's chest, barely eclipsing both of his dark pink nipples and trailing down his sturdy torso until it met the area between his legs. His hair was more groomed there - not completely shaven, but neatly trimmed to display his large member. From what Dan could tell, Barry already looked semi-hard, noticing that his thick cock was holding itself up about an inch from his body - Dan relished the sight, drinking it in with his eyes. _'I could sacrifice some sleep for this,'_ Dan thought to himself as he began to rhythmically stroke faster.   After a few minutes, Barry must've been getting antsy for the reply he wasn't getting, and asked a second time:   
_One new message_  
 _3/16/2016: 1:02 PM_  
 _Barry Kramer_

_Well? Like what you see?_

Barry teased Dan, the very words on Dan's phone causing Dan to wince in pleasure as he continued stroking. He was going to make the most of this, dammit, but the devilish side of him wanted desperately to get in on the fun. Dan Avidan was not one to pass up a chance to be, in his own words, a bit of a slut. A dirty idea entered his dirty mind and without hesitating, he opened the camera app on his phone; wiggling his hips a bit to adjust the angle, he aimed the camera down his torso for a picture. _Snap_ \- he sent off the picture of his own fully-erect cock to Barry as a flirty reply.


End file.
